A conventional differential DAC (Digital-to-Analog Converter) typically has a fixed common-mode DC voltage setting at its respective output. For example, a conventional differential digital-to-analog converter device can be configured to receive an input signal. The digital-to-analog converter produces an output voltage whose magnitude varies depending on the input signal.
Typically, the common mode setting of the conventional digital-to-analog converter is selected to an appropriate fixed common mode DC value to optimize its full-scale output signal swing. Since the common-mode setting of a conventional digital-to-analog converter is constant or fixed, it typically does not provide peak performance at low level signals (i.e., signals that are fairly low in magnitude).